This proposal represents a request for funding to conduct a Biomedical Bridge to the Baccalaureate Degree Program at Talladega College. The program is designed to expand the minority biomedical trainee pool by recruiting and providing select Lawson State Community College graduates with an introduction to, and preparation for, a biomedically oriented curriculum and career. The goals of the Initiative are consistent with those of the MARC program, i.e., to: increase the number of minorities earning science doctorates (Ph.D.'s) in the biomedical sciences. Specific, and measurable, programmatic objectives are: To prepare Lawson State Community College graduates for entry into the Talladega College biomedical programs through a carefully designed series of enabling activities. To increase the number of potential biomedical students, thus biomedical scientists, by mounting a structured recruiting and transition program. To increase the size of the pool of junior and seniors interested in and aware of the biomedical sciences by providing carefully designed enrichment activities. To facilitate the entry of the LSCC transfer students into graduate and professional school. Proposed activities are: Recruitment; Bridge Summer; Enhanced Curriculum; Peer Counseling: Mentoring, and Tutoring; Introduction to Biomedical Research/Enrichment Activities; Financial Support.